The present invention relates generally to detectors for gamma-ray and X-ray detection devices.
Anisotropic conductive films (ACFs) (also referred to as anisotropic conductive adhesives (ACAs)) consist of mixtures of conductive fillers in an insulating polymer. ACFs are capable of electrically conducting in one direction (the film thickness or Z axis) and insulating in other two directions (x and y axis). ACF has become important interconnect technology for devices which are not significantly sensitive to high pressure and high temperature, such as silicon devices or substrates used in advanced display assembly, contactless smart-card module assembly, and bare chip attach on rigid and flexible substrates.